mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Green Face
Green Face is one of the main characters who appears in Jarradversal's TV show, 'Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series)'. Before coming onto the series, he stole a soldiers uniform, which he wears throughout the series, and engages in murder, and cannibalism. He moved to Minpin Land, with no family, and lives in a 1840's country house. He is considered as the mass murderer along with Uncle Morty and Uncle Norty. Green Face first appeared in 1981, in a horror movie made by Jarradversalwcgw named 'The Endless Night'. He later came onto other horror movies and finally appeared on Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars in 2010. Keegan Richardson plays Green Face, as Keegan is a real life serial killer, but is allowed to act in the show, but is heavily guarded at all times. The Endless Night (1981 film) Green Face originally came in 1981 in The Endless Night. It shows Green Face without any soldiers uniform on, with a normal business suit. He is also different in other films, when he rapes or chokes them to death, using a very tight force. He works for his father, who dies at the end of the film by Green Face, since he didn't wanted to be told what to do. "Green Face is an example for Jarradversal horror films, since he has a pefect roll. He will also star in other movies, yet to come throughout the 1980s and the 1990s." Green Face is described as one of the biggest murders in Jarradversal movie making of all time, taking dead people to his house, and chopping them up to bits, then sells them. He also kills people who 'get' in his way, during the night. He sometimes dresses as a rich posh business man, by picking up passengers stranded in streets, and asks them where they go. After that, he says that he needs to go to his house first to get some supplements, but ends up with a shotgun or a machine gun, hiding behind his car before he goes for the kill. He then, shoots them in the face, taking their brain out to eat. After that, he will take the body and chop them up like what a butcher would do. Later, his friend who is also a mass murderer would load the flesh in his truck, then drives it down to the local butcher stores or restaurants, who he is familiar with. They bury the bones after the process under the house, then get away with it, with the bones never seen again. Green Face's friend gets feedbacks from customers by trying 'beef' or 'lamb', saying it is a very lovely meal, and should run the business. Green Faces minions later come, who are known as Red Face, Blue Face, Yellow Face, and Orange Face. They usually work together as a team by murdering young to elder citizens, who need lifts, despite the fact they do not have a car. The minions are Green Faces siblings, who have similarities towards Green Face. Mortimer Smoker also appears, who drags the bodies to his house, and is known as the 'godfather' to the others. He later uses the bones sometimes as cages for his future victims at his car shop. Uniform In the second horror movie, Green Face murders a soldier on duty, and steals his uniform, who